<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lose ourselves on sunday by elliott</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824283">lose ourselves on sunday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliott/pseuds/elliott'>elliott</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Ambiguous Relationships, Friends With Benefits, High School, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:35:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliott/pseuds/elliott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>O'Khasis Prep students Aaron and Garroth hang out and get high. Feelings ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Garroth Ro'meave/Aaron Lycan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lose ourselves on sunday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i promised you garron weedfic. i am giving you garron weedfic.</p><p>this is a kind of hybrid au of the o'khasis prep au suggested by <a href="https://rnaublr.tumblr.com/">@rnaublr</a> (because seriously, derek sending aaron to public school makes no sense) and just a regular old human/no powers/no ultima/etc au. i refused to rewatch pdh for this so if garroth has like a canon backpack colour i got wrong or whatever. i don't care</p><p>warning for underage drug use (obviously) as well as canon-typical aaron angst</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaron’s phone rings. He picks it up.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“You wanna come over?” Garroth immediately asks without even saying <em> hello </em>, because he’s rude like that. “No one’s home. Well, Vylad is, but he’s chill.” Aaron agrees. Vylad is chill.</p><p>“Well, hello to you too,” Aaron says instead, because, well, he’s also rude. “Is this a booty call?”</p><p>“What? No!” Aaron would think Garroth’s actually offended if he didn’t know he had a totally valid reason to assume so. “I have weed. You coming or not?”</p><p>“Yeah, sure. I’ve got nothing to do on a—” He looks over at the clock but it doesn’t actually tell him the day, only that it’s 10:47am. Days have been bleeding together for him, lately. “Uh, Saturday morning.”</p><p>“It’s Sunday. My parents aren’t home because they’re at church. Where did you think they were?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Aaron says, unsure why they’re pursuing this line of conversation. “They could be at, like, the grocery store.”</p><p>“Zane wouldn’t be with them,” Garroth points out. “Anyways, after church they’re planning on going to my grandparent’s house, so we should have the house to ourselves until the evening.”</p><p>“I forgot Zane existed.”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“Do you want me to come over or not? I won’t if you keep grilling me.”</p><p>“You will,” Garroth says with confidence.</p><p>“Don’t test me,” Aaron replies. “I won’t.”</p><p> </p><p>He does.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron arrives at his house and he doesn’t even need to ring the doorbell because Garroth’s already waiting behind it to open it.</p><p>“We can do it in the spare room.”</p><p>“Second on the right downstairs?”</p><p>“No, third on the left, it’s smaller.”</p><p>“Irene, your house is way too fuckin’ big,” Aaron groans, burying his head in his hands. “Why can’t we just do it in your room?”</p><p>“Because last time we did my parents smelled it,” Garroth complains. “Vylad had to take the fall and say he was just burning incense and now they keep buying him essential oils and shit as gifts. It sucks.”</p><p>“Ok, fine, fine,” Aaron concedes as they make their way down to the spare room. It’s a small room, with a bed and a nightstand and a television, because Garroth’s family is the kind of bougie where they have televisions in their spare rooms. Aaron flicks the lamp on and squints.</p><p>“Dude, this light is way too fucking bright.”</p><p>Garroth just shrugs from where he’s crouched by the door, putting a towel at the crack to stop the smoke from escaping. “My grandparents change the lightbulbs down here when they stay over. They like it bright.”</p><p>“Freaks.”</p><p>“There’s more in the hall closet.”</p><p>“I’m not changing a fucking lightbulb in your house,” Aaron declares as he flops down on the bed. </p><p>Garroth just rolls his eyes. “Ok, suit yourself.”</p><p>Aaron stares at the ceiling as he listens to Garroth dig around in his backpack. It’s boring, just plain and white, like most of the Ro’meaves.</p><p>“Prerolled?” Aaron says to the ceiling.</p><p>“Yeah,” Garroth answers. Aaron thinks that’s a smart idea, considering Garroth is awful at rolling joints and always ends up spilling all the weed out of it at least once. It’s even worse when he gets high.</p><p>Aaron sits up and gets his lighter out of his backpack, black with a red accent and <em> edgy just like him </em>as Garroth had once said. Garroth passes him the joint as he fumbles with the DVD player, putting on an episode from season 3 of some sitcom Aaron doesn’t even know, but Garroth likes to play while they smoke. Aaron can’t really get into sitcoms unless he knows the characters, which Garroth says is kind of antithetical to the point of sitcoms (not in those words, Aaron doubts he even knows what antithetical means) but he never pushes it because Aaron lets him play whatever while they get high as long as it doesn’t have a laugh track. He hates those.</p><p>Aaron lights the joint as Garroth makes his way back over and onto the bed, giving it to him so he can take the first hit.</p><p>Aaron watches him intently as he inhales and exhales, chest rising and falling. Garroth pauses for a moment to take another breath and hands the joint over to Aaron.</p><p>He accepts, takes a hit, and breathes in, breathes out, smoke curling in front of him. He sputters in the inhale a bit, though, burying his mouth in the inside of his arm while fighting a cough. He flushes as he passes the joint back to Garroth, and he doesn’t know if it’s because of the weed or the embarrassment of fumbling his hit.</p><p>Garroth’s been doing this for a while now, ever since he got an in during the period of time Laurance was a Shadow Knight. He’s not anymore, but Gene keeps supplying Garroth, probably because he totally wants to bone him. Aaron doesn’t know if he should be jealous or just exasperated.</p><p>Aaron’s usually better at smoking with bongs, but after an incident that began with Garroth accidentally drinking bong water and ended with the bong tragically getting smashed to bits in his backpack, they’re back to joints. Not that Aaron really cares, as long as the outcome is the same. He finds it hard to care about anything when he’s high, not his parents or his grades or the ever-looming threat of getting sent back to the military academy. Begrudgingly, he likes O’Khasis Prep, at least better than Valley Forge. He has Garroth, here. It seems pointless for Derek to send him away now, being almost two months into his last year in high school, but Derek’s never been exactly rational when it comes to the decisions he makes about Aaron’s life.</p><p>Garroth passes the joint back to him, and they fall into the rhythm quickly now that they’ve done it so many times. The first time with just the two of them had been awkward and fumbling, but they’re basically professionals at it now, even if Garroth still can’t roll joints for shit.</p><p>They’re quiet for a moment, Aaron staring into the middle distance even though he knows Garroth is staring at him, but he doesn’t meet his eyes. Garroth hands him back the joint and he takes another hit.</p><p>It’s not even very good weed, it’s cheap stuff that Gene probably snatched from his free-spirit mother and then sold to Garroth for way too much, but Garroth’s a dumb fucking trust fund kid and doesn’t know how to manage his money. Or how to buy good weed.</p><p>Aaron doesn’t complain, though, because Garroth is the one who spends the money and talks to Gene so he doesn’t have to.</p><p>Aaron’s pretty sure Derek would kill him if he spent any of his hard earned blood money on weed, which would be a PR disaster. Lycan Industries’ public relations team <em> probably </em>isn’t equipped to deal with their CEO murdering his kid, but you never know.</p><p>There’s a lull in the sitcom and he can hear Vylad moving around upstairs, probably getting food from the kitchen. He’s kind of jealous of Vylad. It’s pretty obvious he’s not Garroth or Zane’s full brother — not that they’ve ever talked about it, no one does — but no one ever questions him. He gets to pick and choose, do his own thing, but he still has a family that loves him and a house stocked with food. </p><p>Aaron doesn’t even get to pick his friends. He only knows Garroth because their dads work together, and Derek had deemed Garroth acceptable because of that. He’s probably the only good thing that has ever come out of anything his parents have done for him, and even then he’s gotta be careful to stay in line in case the slightest slip-up jeopardizes his ability to remain Garroth’s friend.</p><p>Yet he’s doing exactly what would get him in trouble. He’s smoking weed. He’s kissing Garroth. He’s… </p><p>As the high starts to properly kick in, Aaron’s thoughts begin to fizzle out, replaced with a pleasant heaviness. He hums contentedly. It doesn’t make him feel like he’s <em> out </em> of his mind, exactly, but rather that he’s on the outskirts of it. Ghosting the periphery.</p><p>Aaron is suddenly aware that Garroth’s speaking to him. “Huh?”</p><p>“I said that Aphmau wants me to bring someone else with me to her birthday party. And I wanted to know if you wanna come.”</p><p>“Huh,” Aaron says, again. “Why not Laurance? He’s like, your best friend.”</p><p>“He’s already invited, dumbass. He’s friends with Aph too.”</p><p>“Oh yeah,” Aaron says. He knows this, or has known this at some point, probably. He doesn’t really know Aphmau or Laurance, but Garroth talks about his life enough that he knows a fair amount about them.</p><p>“You don’t have to bring a gift or anything,” Garroth assures. “It doubles as a Halloween party, I think. ‘Cause it’s kind of close to her birthday.”</p><p>Aaron shrugs as best he can from his position, slumped over. “I dunno.”</p><p>“You don’t have to,” Garroth says, and then more quietly, “I’d like you to be there, though.”</p><p>“Why?” Aaron asks. He doesn’t know what he wants the answer to be. His eyelids are falling lower, but he doesn’t really feel tired. Just cozy.</p><p>“Because I like you!” Garroth exclaims, maybe just a little bit too loud.</p><p>“Huh,” Aaron says, like he finds it hard to believe. Which he does.</p><p>“Seriously. I mean I know you’re kind of on a low self-esteem kick like, all the time, but you’re fun to hang out with. And Aphmau wants to meet you. Like, properly.”</p><p>“Really?” Aaron smiles a bit. “Why? Have you talked about me?”</p><p>“C’mon, dude,” Garroth says. He’s flushing a bit, but Aaron can’t tell if it’s because of the interaction itself, or the weed. “Of course I have.”</p><p>“Oh. That’s— I. That’s cool.” Aaron’s stomach flips, and he’s pretty sure <em> that’s </em>because of the interaction and not the weed. He’s not one to have a bad high too often. Sure, he’s greened out a few times and puked his guts out in Garroth’s downstairs bathroom, but it’s not a big deal. Garroth even held his hair back while he vomited, which was kind of fucking romantic.</p><p>If all of this is a romance, that is. He’s not exactly sure yet.</p><p>Aaron looks at the joint in Garroth’s hand. “Do you… wanna shotgun?”</p><p>Garroth smiles at him. “Yeah. Of course I do.”</p><p>Aaron shuffles closer to him while Garroth takes a hit, their legs touching. They press their mouths together, open, and Garroth presses his hand to Aaron’s shoulder while he blows smoke into his mouth. Aaron doesn’t even cough as he inhales, just presses ever closer until their lips meet. Both of them lean into it, Aaron’s hand wandering onto Garroth thigh. Aaron’s chest is warm.</p><p>“Guys?” Aaron and Garroth spring apart when Vylad speaks from outside the door. “Are you making out in there?”</p><p>“<em>No </em>!” Garroth exclaims, flustered. Aaron presses his lips together to keep from laughing.</p><p>“Ok, cool,” Vylad says, and opens the door. “I made some chicken fingers and I wanted to offer you guys some. Too many for me.”</p><p>“You’re my favourite brother,” Garroth declares, grabbing the plate from Vylad.</p><p>Vylad rolls his eyes. “When the competition is Zane, it’s not hard.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Aaron tells him as he grabs a chicken finger off of the plate in Garroth’s hands. “You’d be my favourite brother too. If you were.” It’s a stupid thing to say, and totally the weed talking.</p><p>Vylad doesn’t seem to mind, just laughs good-naturedly. “Maybe someday,” he says as he turns around to leave, and what the fuck is that supposed to mean? “Also, you guys should bring a fan down here, or something.” And he leaves.</p><p>“It’s a good point,” Garroth says as he eats another chicken finger. “We should probably have a fan down here.”</p><p>“Or something,” Aaron agrees. “Do you have anything to drink?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, dude,” Garroth replies, digging through his backpack. “I got us juice boxes.”</p><p>“Juice boxes?”</p><p>“Yep. Fruit Punch, just like you like it.” That <em> is </em>how Aaron likes it. Garroth retrieves one from his bag and hands it to him.</p><p>“Thanks,” Aaron mumbles, and they clink their juice boxes together before they take a drink.</p><p>They make their way back onto the bed, Aaron’s head growing heavy from the weed. He rests it against Garroth’s neck, and they sit there cuddled together, sitcom still playing. Someone on screen makes a joke that Aaron doesn’t get, and Garroth laughs.</p><p>Aaron will have to think about school later. He’ll have to deal with his parents. Next year, he’ll go to Falcon Claw University, just like his dad did, and major in business so he can take over the family company he definitely doesn’t want to become CEO of. Or maybe he won’t. Maybe someday he’ll tell his dad to fuck off once and for all, and he can finally be free.</p><p>But for now he can just sit here, pressed against Garroth. And that’s good enough for him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>all elliott can do is write 2k oneshots, post garron, and lie</p><p>hmu on tumblr <a href="https://ptsdaaron.tumblr.com/">@ptsdaaron</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>